When you say you love me
by MeredySweet09
Summary: Sakura is totally shocked when Sasuke confessed to her. It takes her time to tell him back and she is also afraid to do so. Can the two be together? ONESHOT!SasuSaku. R


**When you say you love me**

Sakura is totally shocked when Sasuke confessed to her. It takes her time to tell him back and she is also afraid to do so. Can the two be together? ONESHOT!

Disclaimer: I do not own the character or Naruto. Too bad but I own the story plot.

_Ring Ring_

The alarm clock rings loudly showing the time 8.30. Sakura, a polite girl with beautiful pink hair wakes up. She looks around her and sighs. It is another winter day. The snows are falling from the blue sky. It is a perfect day for skiing. (She sure wakes up late!)

"Well what do you think I should do today, Aki?" asked Sakura looking at the brown puppy.

The brown puppy gives her a bark. The puppy is a present from Sasuke on Sakura's birthday. Sakura loves her little adorable puppy very much. Then, she looks at her calendar.

"Oh my god! The party is today!" said Sakura jumping out from her bed.

She runs towards the bathroom and have a nice hot shower to wake herself up. Then, she walks out from the bathroom all wrapped in a pink towel.

"I can decide what to where! Sasuke is going so it must be the best!" said Sakura to herself.

"Bark! Bark!" Aki barked.

"Okay, I will change into a few choices and you pick, okay Aki-chan!" said Sakura looking at Aki.

"Bark!" Aki reply.

First she wears a sleeveless yellow top with a heart and a red skirt. (Knee Length)

"What do you think?" asked Sakura doing a post.

"Bark!" Aki barked and shakes its head.

"No…okay…the second one!" Sakura change again.

Then she comes out with a blue glittering dress and white gloves as a match. She walks out and gives a post.

"So?"

"Bark!" Aki shakes its head again. (What a smart dog! I want one too!)

She walks in again. Next, she wears a blue sleeveless top with the word 'Princess' on it and short blue denim skirt. She also wears a sliver scarf as a match and a white leather boots.

"Now?" asked Sakura.

"Bark! Bark!" It nods.

"Thanks, Aki!" said Sakura patting the little puppy, "I am going to show that Ino that I am better than her!"

Then, Sakura walks down and is greet happily by both of her parents.

"You look wonderful! So you are ready for the party?" asked her mother.

"Of course I am. It will be a long party so I might not be coming home for lunch"

"When will you come back?" asked her father, really concern about his daughter

"Maybe in the evening!"

"Hahaha! You kids enjoy yourself!" said her father laughing, "Want a ride home?"

"No thanks. I can walk back myself. I am not a kid anymore. I am already 16!"

"Besides you who else is going?" asked her mother.

"Naruto, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Gaira, Lee, Itachi, Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke and some other friends" said Sakura smiling.

"I see. Hey it is already 10 aren't you going?"

"Yeah! See you later!" said Sakura running out the door, "Take care of Aki"

Sakura then run to Ino's mansion which is located quite nearby. After running for a few minutes, Sakura finally reaches the big white mansion. She rings the doorbell and the huge door open.

"Good Morning, Miss Haruno. Miss Yamanaka is waiting for you in the grand hall" said the servant.

"Thank you…" she said giving him a pleasant smile, "Is Sasuke here yet?"

"Oh Master Uchiha is already here but his younger brother isn't here yet,"

"I see…" Sakura enter the mansion.

The hall is big and the table is filled with delicious looking food. She looks around. Itachi is already here enjoying the rap music while her best friend, Ino is busy talking to Shikamaru and Ten Ten. As for Naruto, he is busy eating the food on the table. Rock Lee is fighting with Naruto about the last dumpling on the plate.

After walking in a few steps, someone touch her on her shoulder. She turns back and is very happy to see Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke! How are you?" asked Sakura giving him a lovely smile.

"I am fine, thanks," said Sasuke coldly as usual.

"…" Sakura stay silent looking at Sasuke.

"Aren't you going to eat before Naruto finish everything on the table?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, let's go together!" said Sakura.

"Ah…sure"

Ino looks at Sakura jealously. She wants to talk to Sasuke but end up talking to Shikamaru and Ten Ten. She resists her jealously and continues talking to both of them.

"Hi Sasuke and Sakura! You came!" said Naruto eating his ramen and other food on his plate. (Too many to count)

"Hi Naruto," said Sakura happily, "How's the fight between you and Lee?"

"I won! I got the dumpling!"

"Idiot! It's just a dumpling!" said Sasuke sweat dropping.

"Hey! The last one is the best!" said Naruto.

"They will keep filling up the plates with food," said Sasuke.

"…you are kind of right!" said Naruto thinking.

"Haha!" Sakura giggles.

Ino couldn't take it and rush towards Sasuke serving him with some delicious chocolate cakes.

"Here have some!" said Ino politely to Sasuke.

"Geez…thanks!" said Naruto who greedily take one.

"Hey!" Ino said softly.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"He is always like that. He likes chocolate cakes and ramen" said Sasuke.

"I see" said Ino _It is supposed to be for Sasuke not you, naruto!_

"Haha" Sakura laughs. _Serve you right Ino…_

"Well anyway there will be more people coming soon. I hope you enjoy the party, Sasuke" said Ino.

"Thanks…" said Sasuke coldly

"Aren't you going to hope that I enjoy the party too?" asked Naruto

"…yes…whatever" said the angry Ino walking away.

Sakura starts to laugh while Naruto join in the laugh. Sasuke just give them a small smile.

The end of the party not the story

"See you guys tomorrow!" said Ino waving to her friends.

"Bye!" they reply.

Most of them got a ride back except for Sasuke and Sakura.

"Where is Itachi?"

"He drove the car to the cinema with Kakashi…" said Sasuke looking rather annoy

"I see" Sakura giggles.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Sure of course!" said Sakura.

So they walk back together side by side. Sakura feel very secure with Sasuke around but also awkward. As for Sasuke he feels the same awkward feeling like Sakura. After a while, they reaches Sakura's house.

"I am home!" said Sakura happily, "Good night, Sasuke,"

"…Ah yeah…good night" said Sasuke.

"Bye!" Sakura turn towards her house.

"Wait!" Sasuke pulls her back.

"What's up?"

"I need to tell you something…"

"So what is it?" asked Sakura walking closer to him.

"I love you, Sakura!" he said.

"Can you repeat that again?" asked Sakura; she couldn't believe what Sasuke said.

"I say I love you," said Sasuke.

"I…" Sakura is shock, "I need to go home. Good night!"

She runs into her house. Sasuke sadly leave the house and walks home. Though Sakura love Sasuke with all her heart but somehow she is too shock to hear what he said. She gives out a sighs and close her eyes…

1 month later

It has been a month since both Sakura and Sasuke ever see each other. They hardly even call each other anymore. It is spring already.

"Good morning, Aki!" said Sakura looking at her puppy.

"Bark!" said Aki greeting her.

"I need to go shopping for mom birthday. Take care" she runs out

"Bark!" it barked softly.

She happily runs towards the shopping mall but then, something stops her from running. There is a raven haired boy standing in front of a tree.

"Sasuke…" she said

"Hi Sakura. It have been a long time since we see each other"

"Yeah…a month…" said Sakura trying to smile.

"…"

"Sasuke…I am sorry for what happen last winter"

"Is okay I am over with it," said Sasuke.

"After thinking for the whole month…I am stupid to run away. Actually…"

"…"

"I love you from the bottom of my heart, Sasuke"

"…" Sasuke just smile.

"I have been thinking a lot. I always think about you before I go to sleep. When I see Aki I always think about you,"

"…Sakura…I too think the same way. When I wake up, the first thing in my mind is you,"

"Sasuke…thank you," said Sakura giving him a hug.

"…Sakura…I will forever love you. No one else can take your rightful place" said Sasuke.

And then, both of them live happily ever after…the end….

Please R&R! I hope you like the whole story!


End file.
